


Hello Again, Love

by starofhemera



Category: JYP - Fandom, Stay - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Romance, Second Chances, Semi-Alternate Universe, sort of angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofhemera/pseuds/starofhemera
Summary: The younger huffed. "Please, your lovers all look similar to each other. They all look like---"Jisung cut himself off before he could say the name.Changbin smiled ruefully."Like Felix?" He offered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what possessed me to write this since I'm actually in no writing mood. But hey! Here it is! I wanted to write something lighter and happier and more fluff. I came up with this instead. Seems like I have a thing for angst and it's a hard habit to break. Anyway, enjoy!

 

Jisung scowled as he almost trip on a pair of boxers littered on the floor of Changbin's living room. He was about to kick it when a hand suddenly appeared to pick up said item and Jisung let out a shocked shriek.

 

"Sorry." Jisung trailed his gaze to the face of its owner and immediately scowled. _About time he got someone with freckles,_ Jisung thought to himself. The freckled stranger picked up the boxers, holding a pillow in his front to cover his crotch, which was pointless as Jisung have already seen everything when he bent down. Jisung left the man to dress. He was sure as soon as he was done putting his clothes on, he was going to go his merry way and would never be seen again. That was how it had always been with Changbin. When the night is over and the illusion fades, and Changbin would force himself to oversleep so he does not have to wake up to see the lie he created bare it’s true face.

 

Walking into Changbin’s room was like walking into a crime scene but instead of the smell of blood, it was the scent of sex still clinging into the air which greeted him. Jisung was far from shy but it did not mean that he was not uncomfortable seeing his best friend with bitemarks and hickeys on his chest. Jisung sighed. _There are some things I don’t need to know and yet I still do._

 

Changbin was still off to dreamland, hanging out with unicorns or having a rap battles with them and Han Jisung being the perfect best friend that he is would take it upon himself to play the evil villain who will haul Changbin back to his real-life duties and responsibilities. He pulled the thick curtains to let the sunlight in and yelled his loudest “Matryoshka” at the sleeping Changbin’s ear. Poor guy jolted awake and looked about ready to throw some hands.

 

"For God's sake, Jisung," he grumbled, voice still a little raspy from recording their new track yesterday or something else, Jisung did not need to know. "Why do you have to ruin mornings for me?"

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. "You don't see mornings unless I wake you up when it's still morning so don't be dramatic."

 

Changbin rubbed his eyes off sleepiness. "What?"

 

Jisung stared unimpressed at the older rapper. "We have a meeting in two hours."

 

At Changbin's confused stare, Jisung felt like pulling his hairs out which was not a good idea since the amount of stress at work was starting to make his hair thinner. "The YG Collab, hyung! JYP and YG Collab! You, me, B.I. and Bobby!"

 

"Shit." Changbin was in panic mode. He got off the bed and was running wildly in the room, almost bumping his naked self on his closet as he rummaged for clothes to wear.

 

Jisung watched him pull shirt after shirt like a maniac until he found the one he wanted to wear.  

 

“Hyung, how could you forget this? We’d been talking about this all week? Was your one-night stand so good you forgot all your priorities?"

 

Changbin frowned. "If I ever have a good one-night stand, I might actually ask them to stay to cuddle all day."

 

Jisung doubt it. He knew that Changbin would not ask any of them to stay in the morning, even the very best. They were not there because Changbin liked them. They were there because when Changbin see some similarities that remind him of the person he really wants to be with, he feels like he could create a fantasy and for a few moments, make it appear like reality. With his one-night stands, Changbin could pretend that he was with _that_ person, then just for that night, he wouldn’t feel so heartbroken anymore.

 

"Ugh!” Changbin grunted. “I was very neat with my things. But then I hang out with you too much and your messiness rubbed off on me so now I'm like this."

 

Jisung scoffed at that. “You were already messy before. You just upped it a notch when we became friends.” He took a glance at his watch and yelled at Changbin to hurry up. They were going to be late. "Hyung, go shower!”

 

Changbin motioned to his closet. “I can’t leave my closet like this! I’m not you!”

 

Jisung grabbed the older man and pushed him towards the bathroom. “I got this. I might need to disinfect myself after this though. Who knows, you might have fucked one of your lovers in here."

 

Changbin looked offended and grossed out. "That's my closet! Don't be gross. Besides, I’m not going to risk any of them doing something nasty in there. It'll be tough to trace. I don't even know their names."

 

Jisung just shook his head in disappointment. Changbin grinned evilly before disappearing into the bathroom. In Seo Changbin's long list of one-night stands, Jisung was sure he could only name three of them at best. And that if he thinks long and hard. Looking back, his hyung was not always like this. There was a time when Seo Changbin's heart, body, and soul belongs to one person and one person alone. But by the time, the older rapper realized that, there was no more relationship to hold onto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, his name is---”
> 
> Before Jisung could finished, Changbin cut him off. “I think we should go back. I just remembered I have somewhere to go in an hour.”

 

"Hi, I'm Christopher Bang. You can call me Chris or Chan, whichever you like." The new producer smiled at he extended his hand. Changbin shook it awkwardly, still unaccustomed to the greeting. _Foreigners and their odd pleasantries._

 

Jisung gave Chan a hug. They were old friends from middle school and although Chan moved away, they maintained contact. Now almost a decade later, they were reunited. He wanted to introduce Chan to Changbin personally because he had a feeling they would get on well. Changbin was ‘Matryoshka’s’ biggest fan after all. Well, except when Jisung was using the term to wreak havoc on his eardrums. But Changbin love that song so much he once begged Jisung to sell him its rights so he could release it as his single. He had said ‘no’ then. It was not his song in the first place. It was Chan’s. He was the one who wrote it.  Looking at his best friend and his childhood friend, Jisung could not help but smile to himself. He could already envision how many great songs they could create with the three of them working together.

 

"Where are you from?" Changbin asked casually over four steaming cups of ramen, three boxes of sushi and a tray of boiled sweet potatoes. They were supposed to talk about the concept of the album but Chan asked if they could have lunch first. Turned out he hadn’t eaten anything since last night, judging by how fast he wolfed down two cups of ramen and half the box of sushi.

 

"Oh, I'm from Australia."

 

Changbin almost choke on his protein shake the moment he heard the name of the country. His heart started hammering wildly against his ribcage and he gulped his drink until there was nothing left in a pathetic attempt to try to calm his quick heartbeats. _Australia’s a whole continent, you idiot. Calm down,_ he chastised himself. He could feel Jisung's eyes on him and he shot his best friend a look. Jisung was smiling apologetically at him as if saying, _I’m sorry I forgot to mention that part._

 

"We had a friend in high school who was also Australian," Jisung told Chan. It was true. They had a friend. Or at least, _friend_ was the right term for Jisung. For Changbin though, it was completely different.

 

"So, where in Australia is your hometown?" Changbin asked, half hopeful, half afraid. Surely, Chan could not have come from the same city as...

 

"Sydney." replied the producer and Changbin could hear his heart beating even faster and louder. Of course, they had to be from the same city. He pinched his thigh lightly, reminding himself to snap out of it. _This is silly. Just because they're both from Sydney doesn't mean they know each other. Sydney's a big city, not a small village in the countryside._

 

"Our friend is also from Sydney." Jisung told Chan. He got an idea what was running on Changbin’s mind and he hoped that his friend would just slow down and not overthink. _Chill, idiot._

 

Chan finished his food and moved on to his drink. “The Korean community in Sydney is really tight. Who knows, I may know him."

 

“Well, his name is---”

 

Before Jisung could finished, Changbin cut him off. “I think we should go back. I just remembered I have somewhere to go in an hour.”

 

Jisung knew he had nowhere important to go in an hour. If he did, Jisung would have reminded him of it. He looked at Jisung with pleading eyes, letting him see the fear there. _Not right now, Sungie. Later. Just not now._  

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two rappers stood awkwardly amidst the sea of producers, lyricists, writers, poets, artists, sculptors, fashion designers, opera singers, and classical musicians. When Chan invited them to his birthday party yesterday, they thought it would be just like any other party they had been to. The ones where singers, dancers and rappers, famous and unknown, would be there and at least half of them would be familiar to Jisung and Changbin. But as it turned out, Chan’s family occupy a higher spectrum in the social pyramid than he let others believe. He also was not just a producer, but was quite the artist in every meaning of the word. Engaged in many different forms of art, he was friends with people who walks these different avenues of art. Changbin and Jisung have never found themselves so out of place more than they do now.

 

"I've sold more than a hundred thousand records but I still feel like a loser with these people around," Jisung said as he turned his head from one direction to another, spotting one famous face after another.   

 

"If Chan only told us about the people in attendance, I would have dressed nicely." Changbin said, flashing a smug smile at the younger rapper.

 

Jisung frowned. "Before you start thinking of sleeping with one of the guests here, I hope you remember that we have an early schedule tomorrow."

 

Changbin grimaced. "Shame. There's a lot of good-looking people here. Why do we have to be there at five?"

 

Jisung hit his left arm lightly. "It's for our music video comeback so you better control yo---"

 

He did not have the chance to continue whatever he was about to say as his eyes landed on one person he did not expect to see here tonight and haven't seen in a long time.

 

"Jisung? Are you alright?" Changbin asked, snapping his fingers in front of his friend’s face. "What is it?"

 

Jisung blinked, closed his eyes and then opened them again. His eyes scanned the room. _Must be the wine._ His eyes turned back to the older rapper. "Nothing, hyung."

 

The older looked unconvinced. "Are you sure? You looked surprised."

 

Oh Han Jisung was surprised alright. He stared at his hyung, contemplatively. But did he really see who he thought he saw? Would it be best to tell Changbin right now? _No. Later. Or maybe tomorrow after all the activities for the day are finished._ They did not need any distractions tonight. Tomorrow, after their music video had been shot and everything for their comeback was taken care of, he will tell his hyung of what and who he saw. Tonight, he would have to keep Changbin in the dark.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt like you have so many ideas that it's hard to physically keep up with up with them? Yup. That's how I feel right now. Shall I continue this? I guess I have to. Well, I'm not sure. Knowing me, I probably will. But who knows? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Felix, where are you?"

 

"Hyung, your phone is ringing!" Changbin yelled at Chan, irritated. He had been trying to concentrate on the video game he was playing but doing so was difficult with Chan's phone ringing in the background. He heard the older man say something but he could not really hear him clearly. Chan had been in the bathroom, suffering an upset stomach. Changbin was unsympathetic to Chan’s pain. He had already told the older countless of times not to drink the punch made by their newest employee. Changbin had nothing against the new girl but she just looked lost most of the time and that usually spells disaster. For the fifteen minutes that Chan had been confined to the bathroom, someone had decided to call him eight times straight. Changbin was sure of the number since his avatar had already died eight times every time he got distracted by Chan’s annoying anime soundtrack ringtone.

 

"Hyung! Hurry and answer this phone."

 

"Just let it ring!" Chan yelled back. Changbin rolled his eyes, annoyed.

   

"I will if it's not distracting me from my game!"

 

Changbin let out a scream of frustration as his avatar died for the ninth time. The phone was ringing again. He decided he was not taking any of it anymore. He stood up, hellbent on letting the person on the other line know that _Chan was busy cleansing his stomach out and would be indisposed for quite some time so if you could just call later and stop ringing his phone so I could concentrate on my game, that would be nice._ He picked up Chan's phone, looked at the caller id and smirked as it flashed "Mine." _Who knew ‘Chan the man who barely sleeps’ has enough time for a love life?_ As soon as he pressed the answer button, a voice instantly came on.

 

"Hello." A deep, smooth voice said and Changbin almost stopped functioning. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He felt his chest constrict and his hands turned cold. Suddenly, he wanted to cry.

 

"Chris? Where are you?" He sounded frantic. Changbin wanted to say something. Anything. But he could not get a word out.

 

"Chris! My songs! They're gone!"

 

Changbin felt like he has just frozen on the spot. If he couldn’t speak then the logical thing to do would be to hung up the phone but he couldn't do that either. He blinked and he could feel moisture gathering on the side of his eyes.

 

He missed that voice. _This voice._ He missed—

 

"Chris! Say something please. I don't know what to do," he sounded so desperate and broken and Changbin knew he should break the habit of doing things on impulse. He knew he should pause and think first, contemplate over the most favorable course of action for him and his heart. He knew that but at that moment, he just could not help himself.

 

"Felix, where are you?"

 

Dead silence on the other end. Changbin counted the seconds as they ticked by.

One. Two. Three...Eight. Nine. Ten.

 

He felt light-headed. He had not been this anxious for years. Then the line ended. He hung up. And Changbin felt like he had been kicked in the gut. _Stupid! Stupid Changbin!_

 

He closed his eyes, regret started to creep into him. Maybe he should not have said anything at all. Maybe---

 

The phone lit up. Changbin braved himself and took a peek in it. A text message. Changbin opened it and read the details of a location. He memorized it. He tried to convince himself he should not. _What good would it do? Besides, he was not looking for me. He was looking for Chan. He should not go. Nothing would change. The past would still the past. It would not be erased no matter how much I want it to. I should not---_

 

He grabbed his things and dashed out the door into his car, drove faster than he normally would.  It did not cross his mind to tell Chan about it. _No. I do not owe Chan-hyung an explanation. If ever I do, then later. For now, I have to get there._ Yes, he could explain it to the older man later. Right now, he was going to go where he needed to be. He needed to go to wherever Felix is, where he wanted to be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer but eh, laziness got me and so let's just keep it short. :))) Next chapters would be longer though so stay tuned!


End file.
